1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a power supply device, and more particularly to a power supply device integrating fuel cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fuel cell is based on the theories of generating a chemical reaction of hydrogen and oxygen to obtain water and power, wherein hydrogen is used as an input material and oxygen is used as an oxidant.
The fuel cell includes a hydrogen outlet and a hydrogen inlet. The hydrogen outlet is connected to an atmospheric environment, and the hydrogen inlet is connected to a hydrogen source. The hydrogen, which has entered the fuel cell but not yet participated in reaction, is exhausted to the atmospheric environment from the hydrogen outlet. As a result, power generation efficiency of the fuel cell is not satisfactory, hydrogen is wasted, and the utilization rate cannot be increased.